La llave de su corazon
by PKimLee
Summary: Loki esta furioso, furioso con Natsu ya que por su culpa Lucy esta al borde de la muerte, no permitirá que el se acerque, no el no debe estar cerca de ella...
1. La determinación del León

La llave de su corazón

Introducción

"La determinación del León"

En Fairy Tail todos estaban preocupados porque la misión de Lucy, ya había tardado más de lo normal, debía haber regresado una semana atrás, un equipo fue a investigar al lugar donde se dirigió y para su sorpresa resulto ser un pueblo fantasma, en el lugar no había más que ruinas de una ciudad antigua

\- no puedo soportarlo más!, iré a buscarla yo mismo!

\- ¿A dónde demonios piensas ir a buscar?, ya has ido dos veces a aquellas ruinas y no encontraste nada, Lucy también es mi amiga y estoy preocupado por ella al igual que todos, pero no ganamos nada con ponernos así

\- iré a donde sea necesario, hasta el fin del mundo si es que debo, cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarse aquí sin hacer nada!

\- Natsu, Gray tiene razón no ganas nada con alterarte, te ordeno que no salgas de Magnolia hasta que ideemos un plan

\- lo siento viejo pero esta vez tendré que desobedecerte, iré a buscar a Lucy y la traeré de vuelta a casa

Justo cuando Natsu se dirigía a la salida las puertas del gremio se abrieron abruptamente, dejando ver a un muy mal herido Loki que cargaba a una inconsciente Lucy en sus brazos, Natsu fue el primero en acercarse a ellos, pero fue detenido por Loki

\- Regulus!

Natsu apenas y esquivo el impacto que fue a dar al fondo del gremio causando una gran destrucción

\- no te acerques!, dijo sosteniendo con una mano a Lucy contra su cuerpo, no dejare que tú te acerques a ella!, eres el culpable de que ella este así!

\- ¿de que estas hablando?!

\- Loki debemos atenderlos a los dos, puedes regresar al mundo espiritual dijo Makarov, nosotros nos encargaremos de Lucy

\- no me iré!, volteo a ver con odio a Natsu, me asegurare de que el no este un centímetro cerca de Lucy

\- tu no me impedirás estar cerca de ella!

Estuvo a punto de atacar a Loki pero fue detenido por Makarov

\- está bien se ara como digas

\- ¿Qué te sucede viejo?!

\- Natsu ahora lo importante es tratar a Lucy, ¿puedes sentirlo verdad?, su corazón late muy débil, después averiguaremos que esta pasando

\- está bien me retiro, si es por su bien me alejare, pero ni él ni nadie me impedirá acercarme a Lucy, dijo volteando a ver a Loki

\- Wendy

\- yo me encargare maestro

\- Wendy no dudo de tu poder de sanación, pero esto es algo mucho más complicado, necesitaras la ayuda de Porlyusica

\- la traeré enseguida

\- Loki, Erza se encargara de llevarla a la enfermería para…

\- yo mismo la llevare

\- está bien

Loki paso a un lado de Natsu con Lucy en sus brazos, mirándolo con un profundo desprecio

\- mientras yo exista no permitiré que te acerques a ella

Hola a todos este es el comienzo de lo que espero sea una buena historia, y ¿Qué les parce?, ¿es interesante la intro?, ¿debo seguir?, bueno espero poder avanzar un poco antes de volver a clases, espero y les interese, salu2 ByeBye.


	2. El Verdadero Enemigo

Cap.1

"El Verdadero Enemigo"

\- por fin estas aquí

\- vine tan rápido como pude cuando Wendy me dio tu mensaje, ahora todos salgan de aquí tengo que revisarla

\- yo no me alejare de ella

\- después te atenderé a ti por lo pronto sa…

\- ¡dije que me quedare!

\- Porlyusica no tiene caso, no se despegara de ella

\- como sea, los demás abandonen la habitación ahora, Wendy tu quédate

\- si

\- Makarov

\- me quedare, tengo que saber que esta sucediendo

Al ser echadas por Porlyusica una angustiada Mira, y una muy confundida Erza se dirigieron al salón del gremio donde una agitada discusión se llevaba a cabo

\- ¡que es todo este escándalo!

\- E…Erza, ante cualquier situación Gray seguía teniéndole mucho respeto a Erza… porque eso era, respeto y no miedo como algunos dicen, el idiota de Natsu insiste en hablar con Loki

\- ¡ya para todo esto!, empeoraras la situación, lo único que necesitamos ahora es que Lucy este bien, después buscaremos respuestas

\- no puedo quedarme aquí a esperar que él diga algo, buscare respuestas yo mismo

\- pero ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- les explicare luego, solo quiero pedirles un favor

\- ¿un favor?

\- escuchen, no deben permitir que se lleve a Lucy de aquí hasta que regrese, presiento que algo malo pasara si sale de Fairy Tail, algo incluso peor que lo que le pasa ahora…

\- no entiendo que piensas hacer pero cuenta conmigo

\- está bien cuenta con ello… y Natsu…

\- ¿si?

\- debes de darte prisa

\- ¡lo are! Andando Happy!

\- ¡aye sir!

 **-OoO-**

\- ¿y bien?

\- es… es complicado

\- ¿a qué se refiere?, ¿Qué pasa con Lucy?

\- tu, cuéntame todo lo que paso

\- ya se los dije Natsu nos atacó mientras estábamos en la misión

\- voy a necesitar que seas mas especifico, cuéntame cada detalle desde que salieron de aquí

\- está bien… pues recuerdo que por alguna extraña razón Lucy decidió ir de misión sola, cosa que me pareció extraña porque ella siempre va acompañada

 _ ***Flash Back***_

\- ¿hasta cuándo seguirás escondido?, recuerda que puedo sentir cuando atraviesas el portal

\- yo no estaba escondido mi querida Lucy, solo cumplo con mi deber de protegerte

\- pues no ve ningún peligro por aquí

\- te equivocas, se acercó demasiado y poso su mano alrededor de sus hombros, cuando una hermosa dama vaga sola por las calles se expone a muchos peligros

\- si claro, le dio un pellizco para que retirara su mano, pues te diré que no soy una damisela en peligro, no necesito que nadie me proteja

\- por cierto, ¿Por qué nadie te acompaña a esta misión?

\- soy totalmente capaz de hacer una misión yo sola, además todos tienen sus propios problemas ahora, no necesito ser uno mas

\- Lucy… ¿sucede algo?

\- no sucede nada, es solo que estoy harta de ser la débil del gremio, de esperar a que alguien me acompañe a mis misiones para que después me salve el trasero, ya va siendo hora que crezca y evite perder más seres queridos por lo inútil que soy…

\- ¿todo esto es por Acuario?...

\- no puedo…, lagrimas empezaron a desbordar por sus ojos, no puedo evitar pensar que si tan solo yo hubiera sido más fuerte…ella no tenía por qué hacerlo, ¡¿Por qué siempre alguien tiene que recibir el daño mientras yo solo me quedo llorando?!, tal vez debí haber muerto yo así ella seguiría…

\- ¡no te atrevas a decir eso una vez más!, la tomo por los hombros y reflejaba furia en su rostro, ¡si, tuvimos que perder a Acuario!, pero no hagas que su sacrificio sea en vano, ¡cualquiera de nosotros estaría dispuesto a sacrificar su existencia por ti!, para eso estamos, ¡para protegerte!

\- ¡no quiero que lo hagan!, ya te lo dije una vez, ustedes no son escudos, ¡son mi amigos!

\- entonces…, suavizo su rostro, en nombre de esa amistad, déjame acompañarte en tu viaje, te ayudare a volverte más fuerte, todos lo haremos, ¡mejor aún!, nos volveremos más fuertes todos juntos

En ese momento las llaves que Lucy poseía comenzaron a brillar, en señal de que estaban de acuerdo con Loki, Lucy lo abrazo fuertemente y solo pudo decir…

\- Gracias…

 _ ***Flash Back***_

\- aun no me cuentas nada relevante

\- ¿quién fue la que dijo que le contara todo a detalle?

\- claro, claro, sáltate toda tu historia de amor y cuéntame del ataque que recibieron

 **\- OoO –**

\- Natsu!, ¿Qué te trae a Saberthooth?

\- Sting necesito hablar con tu chica

\- ¿mi chica?

\- la maga estelar que es muy parecida a Lisanna

\- ¿Yukino?, espera un momento la… la llamaste mi… mi… chica, Yukino no es mi chic…

\- sí, si como sea, necesito hablar con ella es urgente

\- pues creo que esta de misión con Minerva, Lector ¿tú sabes si mi chic… aham Yukino volvió de su misión?

\- tu chica regreso hace un rato

\- puedes decirle que veng… ¡que no es mi chica!, dijo con el rostro rojo a mas no poder, ¡ves lo que provocas idiota!

\- le guuusta

\- bueno pues la mayoría de las veces que les he visto están muy juntos y siempre la proteges de todo sujeto que se le acerque

\- ¡claro que la protejo, es mi deber como maestro de Saberthooth, además que lo mismo pasa contigo y la rubia de tu gremio y yo no ando por ahí diciendo que es tu chica! ¿O acaso lo es?

\- ¡es cierto!

\- ¡¿es cierto?! su ojos abrieron demasiado por la sorpresa

\- no idiota, lo que quiero decir es que, es cierto estoy aquí por Lucy y yo perdiendo el tiempo con tus estupideces

\- ¡tú eres el que comenzó todo idiota!

\- como sea es urgente que hable con Fumiko

\- ¡Yukino!

\- ¿si, Sting-sama?

\- Yu…Yukino, ¿desde cuándo estas aquí?, no me digas que escuchaste todo lo que este idiota dijo

\- recién llegue, Lector-sama fue a buscarme

\- ya veo, que alivio

\- oie, Fumiko necesito pedirte un favor

\- ¡Yukino!, idiota, su nombre es ¡Yukino!

\- Natsu-sama que gusto verle, ¿dígame en que puedo ayudarle?

 **-OoO-**

\- yo… trato de recordar como todo comenzó, pero solo puedo ver… imágenes de Lucy siendo atacada por él, recuerdo… recuerdo a Natsu atravesando el pecho de Lucy… ¿porque?, ¿Por qué no lo puedo recordar todo?

\- cuando tratas de recordar, ¿las imágenes vienen a ti como destellos?

\- así es, no logro ver escenas concretas, solo pequeños fragmentos

\- Makarov has que traigan a ese muchacho aquí

\- ya está en camino, desde que Loki llego con Lucy me pareció muy extraño lo que afirmaba, así que lo mande traer enseguida

\- no hace falta que traigan a nadie, se dirigió a el lugar donde estaba Lucy, ¡me llevare a Lucy de este lugar antes de que él quiera hacerle más daño!

\- Muchacho te aseguro que si la sacas de aquí correrá mas peligro

\- ¡yo la protegeré!

\- en tu estado, no creo que llegues muy lejos

\- ¡ya entiendo!, ustedes están de su lado!, ¡ustedes también quieren hacerle daño a Lucy!

\- Loki-san eso no es cierto, nosotros no dañaríamos a Luc…

\- ¡calla!, ¡no los seguire escuchando! Regul…

De pronto una luz apareció en el centro de la habitación segándolos a todos por un momento, cuando esta se disperso

\- ¿rey espiritual?

\- amigo León he venido aquí porque cometes un gran error

\- !¿Qué hace el con usted?!

\- amigo León, ellos nos son tu enemigo

\- no digo que todos lo sean, solo lo es el, dijo apuntando a Natsu

\- él fue el que nos atacó durante la misión, ¡casi mata a Lucy!

\- ¡¿de qué demonios hablas?!

\- ¡¿quieres fingir ahora?! Lucy y yo estaríamos muertos de no ser porque usted nos llamó al mundo espiritual, lo que no entiendo es por qué nos envió aquí, Lucy corre peligro aquí

\- es cierto que yo los llame al mundo espiritual amigo León y no pude mantenerlos allá, porque estábamos siendo invadidos, tú y nuestra vieja amiga debían ser puestos a salvo

\- ¡¿atacados?! acaso él nos pudo seguir al mundo espiritual

\- No es así, el que nos atacaba era el verdadero enemigo, al cual tu estas confundiendo con nuestro viejo amigo aquí presente

\- ¡yo sé lo que vi!, ¡él nos atacó!

\- ¡dime ¿Por qué te atacaría? Por qué atacaría a Lucy?!

\- estás diciendo que no recuerdas como atravesaste el pecho de Lucy y aagh…, cayo de rodillas al piso

\- Amigo León creo que comprenderás todo cuando te diga quién está detrás de todo esto, el que nos atacaron y también los atacaron a ti y a nuestra vieja amiga, fue un viejo rival del mundo espiritual, los conoces muy bien porque alguna vez nos enfrentamos

\- ¿de qué está hablando?

\- estoy hablando de Dark Zodiac

\- ¡¿Dark Zodiac?!

 **Continuara…**

Cap. 2 El Zodiaco Obscuro

 _ **Tarde Muchísimo, lo sé y me disculpo, pero tengo otros proyectos y no había tenido tiempo de meterme un poco más en el desarrollo de este capítulo, antes de las aclaraciones quería disculparme.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones.**_

 _ **Tal vez aun queden unos cabos sueltos y es por eso que la trama es confusa pero estoy dejando esas pequeñas incógnitas para aclararlas en los capítulos que vienen, leí sus reviews y tratare de incluir sus sugerencias, pero creo que soy más de diálogos que dé explicaciones extensas, aun así lo aplicare (aunque este capítulo sea puro dialogo XD)**_

 _ **Después de pensarlo mucho decidí desarrollar la historia después de la saga de Tártaros, lo que significa (alerta de Spoiler!), que para mí Fairy Tail no se desintegro.**_

 _ **Bueno espero seguir contando con su presencia por aquí, saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**_


	3. El Zodiaco Obscuro

**Cap. 2**

 **"El Zodiaco Obscuro"**

 **\- X767-**

\- !Layla debes salir de aquí ahora!

\- no lo hare Anna-sama, también es mi deber proteger el mundo espiritual

\- yo puedo encargarme de esto, tu debes volver, debes custodiar el otro lado de la puerta, recuerda que tenemos una misión

\- pero…

\- hazlo por la pequeña que llevas en tu vientre, tienes que protegerla, ella al igual que nosotras heredara la responsabilidad de la familia Heartfilia, y tu tendrás que estar a su lado para enseñarle lo que aprendiste de mi

\- Anna-sama no puedo dejarla así…

\- querida Layla no te preocupes nosotros defenderemos el mundo espiritual, no dejaremos que se salgan con la suya

\- Lo… Loki

\- así es vieja amiga, nada malo pasara, nosotros defenderemos este mundo, tu debes proteger tu futuro

\- Rey espiritual…

-no hay tiempo para charlas, yo contactare contigo cuando todo termine, !Acuario, Cáncer, Capricornio cuide de Layla!

\- !si Anna-sama!

\- vamos Layla-sama es momento de irnos

\- esta bien, por favor cuídense todos

\- Anna-sama, Layla cruzo el portal está en su hogar

\- Bien acompáñenme tenemos que evitar que por lo menos el no logren entrar en el mundo espiritual…

\- creo que es demasiado tarde mi amada Anna

\- ¡¿cómo lograste entrar aquí?!

\- te lo dije mi amada Anna, este lugar nos corresponde a nosotros

\- no me llames así, tu solo me utilizaste para entrar en el mundo espiritual

\- que cruel que pienses eso de mí, mis sentimientos siempre fueron sinceros

\- ¡calla de una vez!, no dejare que lastimes a mis amigo

\- si tan solo cooperaran no tendríamos por qué hacerles daño

\- Anna yo me encargare de el

\- ¡Rey espiritual!, no tiene por qué hacerlo yo me encargare, fui una tonta al confiar en él, tengo que reparar mi error

\- te equivocas querida amiga, soy yo el que debe encargarse de él, como dijiste antes las Heartfilia tienen una misión y eso aun te incluye a ti

\- de acuerdo pero no piense ni por un segundo que abandonare el mundo espiritual, me quedare aquí con ustedes

 **\- Actual-**

\- maestro me dijeron que quería… verme, vaya ¿Qué es este ambiente tan tenso?

\- por fin llegas Mest

\- vine tan rápido como pude, ¿y?, ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí?

\- estoy casi seguro que los recuerdos de Loki y Lucy fueron manipulados, ¿podrías echar un vistazo?

\- claro maestro, bueno empecemos con el León

\- ¡espera!, ¿Qué es lo que pretenden?

\- amigo León no pierdes nada con intentarlo, al contrario si esto funciona descubrirás la verdad

\- yo… yo

\- vamos, vamos esto no dolerá… mucho

Mest coloco su manos en cabeza de Loki, cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrar su magia , Loki se alteró, era como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, todos observaban impacientes de pronto

\- ¡Lucy!, se desplomo cayendo al suelo

\- ¿y bien?, ¿pudiste ver algo?

\- es como usted sospechaba, manipularon su recuerdo, cuando despierte él se los explicara

\- ¡¿y Lucy?!, ¡¿Qué hay de Lucy?!, dijo Natsu alterado

\- tranquilo, ahora me encargo… siempre es así este sujeto

Al igual que con Loki, Mest se puso a analizar la situación, de pronto una energía siniestra se apodero del ambiente, Mest empezó a sudar frio y se detuvo de golpe

\- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

\- Mest… ¿Qué fue lo que vistes?

\- maestro… yo… yo no pude ver a Lucy en sus recuerdos…

\- ¡¿qué?!

\- es como si ella no fuera Lucy, como si fuera alguien mas

\- ¿de qué demonios hablas?, ¿no entiendo nada?

\- hay algo obscuro, algo siniestro en sus memorias

Loki comenzó a recobrar la conciencia, no entendía lo que pasaba, ¿en dónde estaban?, ¿Qué hacían todos en esa habitación?, y lo más importante ¿Dónde estaba Lucy?

\- ¡Lucy!, se puso de pie de golpe y al hacerlo, un sinfín de recuerdo llegaron a su mente

 **\- Flashback-**

Fue a una misión con Lucy, llegaron a su destino un pueblo que estaba abandonado, alguien apareció de la nada y los ataco, él quiso salvar a Lucy pero no pudo por que otros tres sujetos se fueron sobre él, Lucy trataba de defenderse pero la situación se complicaba cada vez más, de pronto fueron llamados al mundo espiritual el cual parecía estar siendo atacado, un sujeto traía a Lucy en sus brazos, trato de Luchar contra el pero por alguna razón no podía alcanzarlo

\- ¡Nii-san tienes que sacar a la princesa de aquí!

\- ¿virgo que está sucediendo aquí?

\- ¡amigo León! No hay tiempo para explicaciones, en el momento en que recuperemos a nuestra vieja amiga los enviare a un lugar seguro, solo los traje aquí para no perderlos de vista

 **\- Fin Flashback -**

\- ¿Lo… Loki?

Lucy abrió los ojos y al incorporarse observo a su alrededor muy confundida, su cabeza dolía, sus ideas estaban en blanco

\- !Lucy por fin despiertas!

\- ¿Loki en donde…?, ¿Dónde estamos?

\- !¿Lucy?!

\- ¿eh?... ¿quién?... ¿Quién eres?

\- soy yo Natsu…

\- ¿Natsu?, ¿ el pequeño de Igneel?...

\- vamos no juegues conmigo, sé que estas ,molesta porque no te acompañe a tu misión pero…

\- ¿Rey espiritual?

\- vieja amiga por fin despiertas

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?, ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Lucy regresamos al gremio, fuimos atacados durante la misión por…

\- ¿gremio?, ¿de qué hablas?, ¿y porque sigues llamándome Lucy?

\- ¿eh?...

\- Lucy… así se llama pequeña hija de Layla

\- oye Lucy esto ya no es gracioso, ¿Qué está pasando?

\- eso él lo que quisiera saber yo, ¿Qué está pasando y porque no dejan de llamarme como la hija de Layla?

Natsu la tomo por los hombros, con una cara entre confundido y desesperado

\- ¡Lucy reacciona de una buena ves!, no me digas que no me recuerdas… ¿Por qué?... esto no tiene sentido, ¿acaso perdiste la memoria?…

\- espera Natsu solo empeoraras las cosas

\- pero maestro algo extraño le está pasando a Lucy

\- ¡que no me llamo Lucy!

\- ¡deja de…

\- está bien, está bien, todos cálmense, ¿Podrías por favor decirnos tu nombre?

\- ¡Anna!, su nombre es Anna Heartfilia

La silueta de un desconocido apareció sobre la ventana de la habitación

\- Akira… Akira Soma, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- vine por ti mi amada Anna…

\- ¿Soma?, ¿el maestro de Dark Zodiac el gremio obscuro?

\- ese mismo… pero déjame corregirte Makarov...

\- ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?, ¿y que le hiciste a Lucy?

\- oh el León tan entrometido como siempre, en todo caso ustedes díganme que le hicieron a mi amada Anna…

\- ¡Tu!, ¡tú eres el culpable de todo esto!, ¡¿dime qué demonios le hiciste a Lucy?!

\- ¿y tú quién eres y porque te entrometes?

\- soy el que te matara por atreverte a poner una mano sobre Lucy…. ¡Karyu no hoko!

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Cap. 3 El Corazón de una Heartfilia_**

 **Nota de la autora: sé que es muy ruin de mi parte presentarles un capitulo como este después de tanto tiempo, pero lo tuve guardado durante mucho tiempo porque no savia que dirección tomar, perdí la inspiración, y es que las cosas cambian a medida que vas desarrollando tu historia, si son lectores y escritores a la ves creo que me comprenderán, en fin decidí subir el cap. porque aunque no dice mucho, será necesario para lo que sigue en la trama.**

 **No dejo de intentar seguir sus consejos, pero mi escritura casi siempre ha abarcado diálogos en su mayoría y es algo difícil para mí cambiar, pero sigo intentando.**


End file.
